


The Arrangement

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Due to a miscommunication, Phoebe threatens to leave the trio, thinking that Sibella will never love her.





	The Arrangement

Phoebe knew how things stood within this arrangement, she wasn't the fool that many people mistook her to be.

She could see the obvious truth that was laid out in front of her.

The one that carried throughout Sibella's sweet whispers.

The one that leaked through Monty's caring smile.

Phoebe wasn't stupid.

She knew she was the one who was left out of this so called arrangement, the one who wasn't as loved as the other two. She would not deny it, for it was clear to see.

Anyone could tell that Monty and Sibella were so obviously wrapped up in one another that they barely gave her the time of day.

It hurt. It hurt because at the start, Phoebe had been so excited, so happy at the prospect of someone like Sibella actually loving her, of Sibella kissing her, of Sibella wanting her… but her dreams had turned to dust.

For a while, Sibella had been attentive to her, kissing her, loving her, but then all of a sudden it had disappeared as quickly as it had started.

Now, Sibella spent her nights with Monty. Phoebe didn't have to pretend ignorance to know what they were doing.

Sibella spent her nights with Monty, while Phoebe spent them alone.

Try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep, couldn't help the jealousy that rose up, the anger that she had even agreed to this so blindingly one sided arrangement in the first place.

The next morning, she packed her things.

Sibella found her in the hallway, suitcase in hand. She was nursing a cup of tea in her sheer pink nightgown, whereas Phoebe was dressed in her traveling gown and coat. Her large hat hid her eyes, because Phoebe knew that if she even so much as looked at Sibella, she would regret her decision to leave.

"Phoebe?"

She straightened her posture, gripping the worn leather handle of her suitcase tightly.

She did not turn around.

She couldn't.

"I'm leaving," she said coldly.

Sibella shifted her weight from one foot to the other, the floorboards creaking as she did so.

"Whatever do you mean, you're leaving?" Her voice trembled.

Phoebe had half a mind to laugh at her, and almost did so. But she restrained herself and let nothing but a short sigh pass her lips.

"I'm leaving. Going home. You and Monty shall be quite happy together, I assume."

Sibella's hand was suddenly at her shoulder, turning her to face her. Phoebe hadn't been expecting that, and she let herself turn.

Sibella's face was full of concern and worry. Her eyes scanned Phoebe's face, which was faltering fast. Phoebe swiftly glanced down at her feet, kicked at the ground a bit.

"You can't leave us," Sibella said softly after a heard her place her cup of tea on the table.

Phoebe snorted cruelly, and Sibella took a step back. Phoebe glanced up to meet her eyes.

She didn't get it.

Phoebe's heart sank. She knew she wouldn't get it. She swallowed hard, knowing that she'd have to elaborate.

"You two don't seem to be paying much attention to me as of late," Phoebe started, her voice faint, hurt, "It's obvious I'm not wanted here."

"But darling-"

"Don't pretend, Sibella."

Sibella recoiled her hand from Phoebe's shoulder.

"You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?" Phoebe muttered quietly, looking at her and then back at her feet. Her chest tightened as the truth of her words hit her.

Tears bloomed in her eyes. Sibella would never love her. She couldn't, how could she compare with Monty?

"Phoebe.." Sibella's voice was a soft whisper. Phoebe closed her eyes, just wanting her to get this over with so she could leave and never come back.

"I do love you."

Her words surprised her. Phoebe's eyes snapped open. She arched an eyebrow at Sibella's sincere gaze.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she snapped.

Sibella swallowed hard.

"I know that Monty and I haven't been giving you much attention lately, and I take full responsibility for that and I am so sorry. But I do love you, Phoebe."

"How can I compare with your precious Monty?" Phoebe muttered, the dark tone in her voice startling even herself.

"Monty is a man I admit that, and there are certain pleasures one receives from them, but Phoebe, what you and I have is different." Sibella explained.

Sibella hesitantly reached out a hand and caressed her cheek softly.

Phoebe whimpered slightly at the contact, if only because it had been so long since Sibella had touched her.

"I've felt so ignored, so alone these past few weeks," she admitted.

"I'm so sorry, my love."

"Why did you leave me to myself?" Phoebe asked. Sibella dropped her hand, and started wringing both hands together.

"We've… I've been trying to get pregnant," Sibella admitted in a quiet whisper, "I thought that since this was a new beginning for all of us, a fresh start, that a child might be a wonderful way to start things off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe was more than hurt.

"It hasn't been successful, and I know how excited you get. I didn't want you to be disappointed," Sibella said softly, looking down at her hands as if she was disappointed in herself.

Phoebe dropped the bag, and lifted her hat. She took a few steps towards Sibella.

"Sibella, you shouldn't have kept this from me."

"I know," Sibella's face reddened with shame. "I just- I was worried-"

"You made me feel invisible!"

Sibella grew quiet that.

Phoebe then reached out and took her kissed the back of her knuckles tenderly.

"If this arrangement is to continue, there will be no more secrets. No more ignoring each other, we're all in this together, or this falls a apart."

Sibella nodded at her words, tears blooming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel unloved and unwanted, Phoebe that was not my intention at all and-"

Phoebe interrupted her with a fierce kiss to her lips, her hands at Sibella's small waist. She could feel Sibella's hips buckle towards her and heard her moan.

"From now on, I want to be with you and Monty," Phoebe told her, pulling away from her, causing Sibella to pout in frustration.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

Sibella grinned.

"What if I want some alone time with one of you?"

"Then we communicate with one another, like adults."

Sibella nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk about this earlier. We should have laid out rules first."

Phoebe kissed her lips again. "It's alright. No harm done now."

"Thank God I caught you before you left. Monty would have been so distraught," Sibella whispered.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yes. I think last night tired him out." Sibella smirked.

"Shall we go back to my room then, let him sleep while we spend some time together…" Phoebe whispered in her ear.

Sibella grinned and grabbed Phoebe's hand excitedly, pulling her up the stairs with a few giggles.

Phoebe shut the door behind them, for once feeling happy and wanted. She knew now that both Monty and Sibella loved her and wanted her to be with them.

That was more than enough.


End file.
